War Against The Wild
by s0phia1996
Summary: A series of somewhat of one-shots based on the third season of Digimon, but instead, it has new characters, new scenes and some editing of dialogues. Rated K  for mild language and violence. It may be changed to a T rating.


_This is my new mini- fan fiction based on the third season of Digimon Tamers. To make it simple, it's a fan-fiction of different one-shots based on different episodes of Digimon Tamers, but with new characters, new scenes and some dialogues changed. _

_Remember, this is only to improve my writing skills and it has nothing to do with my Digimon Tamers's fan-fiction, Digital Dawn. I do not own Digimon or any of it's original characters._

_Anyway, let me introduce my OCs: **Gael Murata **and **Kristen Hazuki** – Both girls are twelve years old and 6th graders, but attend to different schools ; Gael attends to Takato and Henry's school and Kristen attends to Rika's school. By one hand, Gael's a Tamer, having Lunamon as her partner and a white and black D-Power Digivice. By the other hand, Kristen isn't a Tamer and will be the first one to know about Lunamon. I still don't know if she'll go to the Digital World with the Tamers, but if you want I'll do that ^^ Both girls are each other's best friend and have known each other for six years; the time amount of time that they have known Takato._

_This first chapter/ one-shot is based partly on episodes 2 and 3. __Well, I won't give any more spoliers, so enjoy the first chapter :)_

* * *

"Next! Let's go!" Nami Asaji ordered before she blew her whistle.

Takato Matsuki followed his homeroom teacher's order and started running as fast as he could and jumped highly, falling in the sand box.

As his classmate, Jeri Katou came to measure how long his jump was, he moved backwards, jumping lightly with his legs as he moved back and forward his flexed arms.

"Just over three meters!" She announced cheerfully, as she measured it. A big smile was formed in his lips.

"All right! I rule the world!" He exclaimed as he raised his fist in victory.

"Don't get too excited, Chaney" Kazu said, who was standing behind him"I still beat you" Takato turned to face him.

"Yeah. It's easy to say for ya when you cheat" He responded, as Jeri left out a laugh.

Out of the blue, Takato saw a box moving behind a column as it softly said "Takato-mon". After it walked away, he stared at the column in disbelief for a few minutes. "_Please tell me I didn't see that_" He thought. His fear was revealed when the fire alarm ring rang.

"Looks like your socks set up the fire alarm again, Kenta" Kazu teased Kenta.

"Yeah. Very funny" He answered back sarcastically. Then their teacher spoke up.

"You kids stay here" She said "I'll see what's going on" After she ran to the school's building; Takato tensed his jaw until Jeri turned to face him.

"Hey Takato, are you ok?" She asked, worried. It took him a couple of seconds to react and answer her.

"Yeah" He said sheepishly "But I gotta go" After this, he ran away.

**~0~**

Meanwhile, different amounts of students started getting out of her classes. They all surrounded the school's principal, Seiji Kurosawa, who was desperately telling one of the teachers that he saw a huge, red dinosaur. Gael Murata knew somehow the principal was the one who set up the fire alarm to scare the unseen creature. However, she also knew that what the principal saw was no dinosaur, but something else.

Her questions were answered when her cell phone vibrated from her grey jean short's pocket. She quickly took it out and answered the call.

"God! Finally you answer!" Takato said" What took you so long_?_" Gael smiled as she checked out her fingernails.

"Sorry" She said " School traffic. We're all outside. The principal set up the alarm." Gael could hear her friend muttering under his breath.

"Do you think it was Guilmon?" He asked with hope. Gael stopped smiling and sighed.

"Sorry again, Takato. The principal, here, says that he saw 'a huge, red dinosaur'. It couldn't have been any other that Guilmon"

"Well, at least we know it was him" He said sarcastically, as he panted when running up through the school's stairs. "Is Lunamon with you?"

"Yeah" She said "I'll help you. Don't worry. Besides, he couldn't have gone that far" Her friend took a breath.

"Hey, I'm there. Let me find you first" He said as he ended the call. He was running through the students. He stopped running only a few steps in front of Gael until he saw the box he gave the Guilmon, lying in the floor. "Guilmon_, what have you done?_" He asked to himself.

Gael tried to walk near her tensed friend, but he quickly turned around and ran away. Without doubting, she turned around and ran after him while shouting his name, making a tall, slender, blue-haired boy turn around in confusion.

Gael followed Takato outside the school, as she searched desperately for air. She was confused at Takato's behavior – She had been childhood friends with him for almost six years now. They shared all of their secrets with each other and they even trade Digimon cards. She knew him too well. But what was going on with him? Why was him acting like that? Did he find Guilmon or not?

"TAKATO! WAIT UP!" She screamed a couple of seconds before he stopped running with Gael behind him.

Out of the blue, they heard a female adult voice gaping "Where's all the food?" As Takato started running again, Gael followed him to the bakery, where they saw something they would never except to see – all the food in the trays was gone! Takato's and Gael's eyes widened in shock.

"It's Guilmon, all right!" He said, bending his head down "None else would have eaten all of that stuff!" He gently laid his hand on his forehead and groaned in frustration.

"Cheer up, Takato" She said "We'll find him for sure! " Takato glanced at Gael.

"Easy for you to say. At least you don't have a Digimon of the size of a reptile" He said as he started to walk away with Gael walking behind him.

Gael rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why did you have to run away, Guilmon?" He asked to himself, without realizing Gael was listening.

"Hey" She said, as she walked near him to glance at him "We're gonna find Guilmon. I promise"

"Guilmon?" A male voice asked. Takato and Gael were stunned when hearing the voice and they stopped walking to turn their heads to see who the voice was "You guys said 'Guilmon', well didn't you? He's a Digimon, right?"

Gael observed carefully at the person who asked those questions. He was boy around her age, who was pretty tall to be twelve years old. He had short, messy dark hair – more or less between the shades of dark blue and black – and sharp silver eyes that peculiarly stood up against his tan-colored skin. Gael also noted he wore clothes that were unusual for a boy of his age – a black short-sleeved T-shirt under an orange vest, tight brown jeans, a pair of white wristbands and grey trainers with yellow colored accents.

Gael's face flushed to a soft pink color when she realized who the boy was. He was her male classmate, Henry Wong. She had known him for six years since she started attending the Yodobashi Elementary school, but never had the real courage to talk to him 'face to face' as she would say, because he used to be distant from the rest of the class for reasons she wouldn't know about.

One of her friends, named Bree, told her that most of the girls in her class had a crush on him – despite the fact that he was also considered a 'geek' for his high grades, but in reality – he never noticed that. Of course, Gael never had a crush or an interest in him, but she had to admit to herself that he was quite-good looking guy.

After he asked his last question, Takato's eyes widened in shock, so as Gael's did. How did he know Guilmon was a Digimon? Did he have a Digimon too? Or he was just toying with them?

"How do you know that?" Takato asked.

"Are they Digimon Tamers too?" A childish voice asked, coming from Henry's back. As soon as it appeared, a Terriermon popped out from behind his leg. Takato's and Gael's mouths were dropped open as they stared at the Digimon in shock.

"It's a Terriermon and it talked!" Takato exclaimed. Gael put on of her hands on her hip and glanced at Takato."I don't believe it! How? "At this point, Takato's cheeks turned to a red color.

"If Lunamon and Guilmon can talk, it's gonna be pretty obvious that Terriermon's gonna talk" She stated. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Terriermon. The white and pale green terrier –like Digimon covered his mouth as he started giggling." What's so funny?" She asked in defense. Terriermon ignored Gael's question and glanced at Takato.

"You must not be a very good Digimon Tamer, if you even can track just one Digimon" Takato's eyes widened. By looking at Takato in the eyes, Gael could notice, that Terriermon's words hurt him. Takato started trembling as he tensed his fist. Henry glared at his partner.

"Terriermon!" He stopped him. But this didn't stop Terriermon from being quiet and started jumping side by side in the air.

"What? It's not my fault to be stinted about it, right?" Terriermon said. Gael glared at both Terriermon and Henry, without them noticing her."Right?" Takato turned red and started trembling even more.

"Takato – "Gael started, but she was soon cut off by her friend.

"No, Gael – he's right – he's right – "Takato said weekly. Gael put her hand on his shoulder, but soon he ran away as fast as he could.

When she saw Henry look away, Lunamon approached her from behind. Her partner followed her Tamer, who walked firmly to where Henry and his partner were. When Henry noticed her, he glanced at her, but Gael quickly gave him an evil glare, which made them both get tensed. She crossed her arms to wait for their reaction.

"What's with you, Murata?" He asked, but Gael simply ignored his question and glared at Terriermon.

"What? What did I say?" Terriermon asked in defense. Gael finally spoke.

"You know, Terriermon, you should keep your opinions about others for yourself" She said calmly" Sometimes – "She sighed, thinking of an easy explanation that he could understand" Sometimes, people get hurt that way" Terriermon at first was shocked of Gael's words, but then gave her a smile.

"Okay. Sorry about that"He said playfully" I didn't mean it like that" Gael smiled sheepishly. Henry glanced at Gael.

"For a minute I thought you were gonna kill him" He said "How did you do that?" Gael was shocked of having Henry talking to her, but still smiled sarcastically.

"Use simple words when talking to him, Wong" She explained, as he grinned." That's what I do with Lunamon" Then her rabbit-like partner, Lunamon popped out from behind her. Henry's eyes widened when seeing Gael's partner.

"You're a Tamer?" He asked in surprise. She nodded." Speaking of which, is your friend a Tamer too?"

"Yeah. He got his Digimon yesterday. In other words, he created him and now, he's huge, so he needs to find a safer place to hide him" She explained. Henry laughed.

For a couple of seconds, Gael started laughing along with Henry until Lunamon's and Terriermon's ears tensely raised in the air.

"What's wrong, Lunamon?" Gael asked her partner.

"They're Digimons nearby" Lunamon said.

"Maybe Takato found Guilmon" Gael said.

"Maybe Not!" Terriermon objected "Something tells me that there's a Digimon battle nearby" Henry looked down.

"Wong, you're ok?" Gael asked. Henry glanced at her, grinning.

"I'm fine, but we should get going" He said, as he started to run along with Terriermon and with Gael and Lunamon after them.

**~0~**

Takato's eyes widened when seeing Guilmon and the fox-like Digimon who were fighting while rolling. He was then surprised by the mysterious red-haired girl when she took out a Digimon card and passed it through her white and blue-colored Digivice." Digimodify! Armor Activated!"

After that, the Digimon's hand transformed into a canyon, making Takato desperately make signs to Guilmon so that he had to run away, but it didn't work. Instead, the Digimon pointed at Guilmon to shoot him.

"Well, that's more I like it" The girl said, grinning evily.

"Digimodify! MetalGarurumon activated!" They all suddenly heard. Out of the blue, four energy beams approached and blew Renamon away. Takato's eyes widened and the girl turned around furiously to see Gael grabbing her white and black-colored Digivice and alongside Lunamon.

"Oh great" She muttered sarcastically"You're a Tamer too, huh?" The girl glared at Gael, who smiled at her sarcastically.

"Gael!" Takato said, as her friend, Lunamon and Guilmon – who returned to his normal self - ran to Takato, without realizing that the Digimon was behind them, preparing herself to shoot them.

"Now's your chance, Renamon!" The girl told her partner "Don't screw it up this time!" Renamon didn't move. She just stood still, observing the group and then, glanced at the girl "What's wrong with you? Hello! Attack! Now!" After this, Renamon jumped in the air to direction to the group to shoot them.

"Stop it!" They heard someone demand. They all turned around to see Henry alongside Terriermon.

"It's you!" Takato said, as Terriermon ran down the grass field.

"It's me, it's him and aren't ya happy to see us?" Terriermon said cheerfully. The girl glanced at Terriermon in confusion.

"Another Digimon? Ok, this getting a little too weird" The girl said "They're popping out everywhere"

Terriermon ran to Renamon and observed her carefully, while the rest stared at him.

"You look pretty good, there" Terriermon said "But don't you feel silly? Moving around the dirt like that?" Renamon stared at him in disbelief.

"It's not very smart to mop out of someone bigger than you" Henry asked as he walked to the group. Terriermon turned to him.

"Henry! Moumantai!" Terriermon said as he danced. Henry ignored him and glanced at Renamon's partner.

"You take it easy. Why are you and you're Digimon fighting about anyway?" He asked her.

"That's a dumb question" She said, smiling sarcastically "What else are Digimon are supposed to do?"

"Anything they want to do" He responded, as Terriermon climbed to his arms" They're not fighting machines and they're not our pets or slaves either. They're our friends, you know and they want to do the sort of things we do" Rika glanced at him incredulously.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight" She said as she glanced at her partner" So do I for that matter" After this, they both walked away. They all made silence for a moment.

"She's harsh" Henry said.

**~0~**

"So you're Takato, right?" Henry asked the brown haired boy.

"Yeah, I saw you at school yesterday" Takato said.

"When Guilmon came looking for you. I'm Henry" He said.

"Man, you sure came just in time today. She was gonna slice and dice him" Takato answered.

"I don't get it. I mean, look at them. How can that girl think they're here to fight?" Henry said in shock. The boys observed Guilmon bouncing Terriermon with his tail.

"Cause it's her way to see a Digimon's life" Gael said before she stretched her arms and got up. She scraped her eyes. She just slept for almost fifteen minutes, despite the fact she heard the boys the whole time."We're not gonna change her, but still, we gotta be careful with 'Ms, Congeniality' before she sends us to hell again" Henry smiled at Gael while she walked near them.

"Elle, I thought you were sleeping" Takato said. Gael smiled sheepishly.

"I've been sleeping" She said "But that doesn't mean I haven't been hearing your whole chatter when I did" Takato's eyes widened tensely, not until she blinked at him.

"Well, that's having acute senses" Henry said. Gael giggled and glanced at the boys." Good thing you're not a Digimon, 'cause if not, you would have eaten all the cafeteria food" The boys burst on laugher, while Gael crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yeah, yeah" She said sarcastically "Laugh all you want, you two. Then, I'll eat you both alive for dinner" They both stopped laughing for a couple of seconds to imagine what Gael meant with her statement and imagined that if it could happen, as Gael smiled at them evilly. Then the three of them burst on laugher until tears were coming out of their eyes.

"It's hard to imagine that, Murata" Henry said, after drying his tears with his thumb as Takato and Gael did.

"Don't underestimate me, Wong" She answered, making Takato's eyes widen and his head move towards his friends in confusion.

"Wait, you two lost me"Takato said" Do you guys know each other?" They both glanced at Takato.

"We're in the same class" They said in chorus, making Takato nod slowly before he ducked to the ground.

"Anyway, everybody knows what Digimons wanna do is eat" He glanced at both Henry and Gael"When we waited in the cafeteria, I knew it was time to put the place in a lock" Gael giggled.

"Hey, he have might saved our lives. It's only a matter of time before they poison us" Henry said. Takato and Gael nodded in agreement. Takato got up.

"Well that's an idea" Takato said" Guilmon can be our official taster" Henry and Gael nodded in agreement, as Guilmon threw Terriermon through the air, while Lunamon was still trying to take her nap.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Terriermon said as he rolled to the ground.

"But you just ate!" Henry said.

"So what's your point? Moumentai! " Terriermon said when falling to the ground. Then, he jumped to Henry's back.

"Ok, dinner time" Henry said as he walked out from the new hideout.

"Ok, see you around!" Takato said

"See ya, Henry!" Gael said, as Luna climbed to her shoulder" By the way, what does 'Moumentai' mean?" Terriermon turned around.

"How you didn't figure it out yet? It means 'take it easy!' "Terriermon explained.

**~0~**

"Oh come on!" Lunamon complained "Do I have to?" Gael sighed as she opened her backpack.

"I know I sound nuts for asking you this, Lunamon –" She explained "– But I have to. You know perfectly I can't tell Kristen about you; she would freak out! Besides, you've been complaining about Allie and Max playing 'X-Treme Destruction' with you" Lunamon frowned

"Easy for you to say! At least those two little demons didn't try to tear up your arms and drown you in the toilet" Lunamon said and made silence for a moment until Gael looked at her with her head tilted down, like she was about to cry. Then, she gave in" Oh, alright. But cut it out with the 'puppy face'. I can't stand it!"

As she still frowned, Lunamon jumped the end of Gael's backpack, before she could close it and rang the door bell.

When the door was opened, a young girl came out to the front door. She was around Gael's age and looked older than she seemed. She had long, wavy light pink hair that reached her hips and it was tied up in a 'Half Up, Half Down' style with a big red ribbon. Her eyes were a bit sharp and dark blue – almost black-colored – that marked her face along with long bangs which were swept to one side.

She could see her wearing a white sundress that reached above her knees and wore red high top Converse sneakers to combine with the ribbon in her hair and the rubber bracelet in her left wrist.

Gael smiled at the girl, because she perfectly knew who the girl was; she was her best friend, Kristen Hazuki, who she had known for six years and like her, she had known Takato for the same amount of time and befriended him.

Kristen gasped in happiness as she covered her mouth and quickly hugged her friend with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristen gaped "I'm so glad to see you, Ellie!" Kristen held tightly her friend in the embrace, making Gael hug her back as tears started to come out of her eyes as well.

After their emotive moment, Kristen let her friend go to see how her best friend looked, since the last time she saw her was when she was only seven years old. Kristen had moved to Shibuya and since that day, they had maintained contact between each other for five years.

Kristen could notice that Gael looked quite different from the last time she saw her. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut into short shag in layers instead of having her hair long and worn in two side buns. She wore a black tank top that says "LOL" written in silver color below a white short-sleeved T-shirt, old grey jean shorts, a pair of black and white stripped stockings and grey sneakers with Velcro along with a pair of black wristbands as accessories, replacing the old outfit she constantly used when being a kid – a white collared shirt under a light grey buttoned sweater, a black bell-like skirt, white leggings and brown Mary Jane – like shoes.

There was something Kristen was sure was that her friends wide apple green eyes still brought to life her whole outfit and her own face when she smiled, making contrast with her light skin.

"Look at you! You look totally gorgeous!" She stated "Now come in, will you?" She said as she stepped aside to left her friend enter her house.

**~0~**

"I think I'm unnatural to win the tournament this year" Kazu said, sitting in his desk.

"Well, you'll have to beat me to do it!" Takato demanded.

"You guys are so delusional" Gael said sarcastically

"You're not even in the leagues, Kazu" Kenta added. Takato and Kazu glanced at Kenta and Gael.

"Listen up, Einsteins" Kazu said "A girl won it last year" Takato's and Gael's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was not just a girl" Kenta added.

"Yeah, the 'Digimon Queen'. That's what they call her. Can you believe that? She even lives around here" Takato stared at Kazu.

"She's gonna wipe the floor with your sorry butt" Kenta said.

"Don't think so. She's never met a man, that's all. Wait until she'll be begging for mercy" Kazu said.

"I've gotta find her" Takato said out of the blue, pulling Kazu's sleeve.

"You what –?" Gael started incredulously.

"Where does she live? I need her" He continued" Kenta, Kazu and Gael stared at him.

"Dude, I can't believe what you've just said. Did you say you need a girl?" Kazu asked.

"You're out of the club, buddy" Kenta said. But Takato didn't pay attention to them." Hello?"

"Takato needs a girl? Well what for? Well I do?" Jeri asked suddenly, making Takato's cheeks turn red.

"Unless you can beat the Digimon queen" Kenta said, glancing at her.

"You boys are so weird. What's the great deal about fighting?" She asked.

"I've met plenty of girls who enjoy a good fight" Kazu said as he glanced at Gael.

"Not always" Gael snapped sarcastically. Jeri smiled.

"I'm sure you have" Jeri said as one of her friends called her and Gael's names, making her glance at her group of friends" Lot's of them" She and Gael ran to the group and walked away.

"Like Miki" Gael stated "You wanna fight with Kazu, right?" The boys heard the girls giggle hardly.

"I think we've lost that round, guys" Takato said.

**~0~**

"So you know her?" Takato asked Gael as they walked in the street. Gael shook her head.

"Not me" She answered "Kris does. They both go to the same school. A private school outside town that's only for girls" Takato snorted in disgust. They both made silence until Gael spoke "Race you the hideout" She said and both started running until Takato stopped running, in front of a group of black trucks in the middle of the traffic. Takato's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't tell they found him – " Takato started" GUILMON!"


End file.
